Dog Soldiers of the Suburbs
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a crossover fanfic between Family Guy and Code Geass. Brian and Vinny have been given the power of the King (Brian can see the future of what may be, and Vinny can give commands), and are planning to use their new powers to save their home city and end the war. However, they must keep their new powers a secret, and have a young man with a similar power help out.
1. Chapter 1: The Dog Who Knew Too Much

_Dog Soldiers of the Suburbs_

Chapter 1: The Dog Who Knew Too Much

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Brian and Stewie were both ready for their street hockey game. Brian was carrying the net while Stewie carried the hockey sticks. The two made their way to the street.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began, "I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the two were on the road.

"God," Brian said, "look at this day, huh? You know, usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you'd be working on one of your machines, but here we are enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Then, he realized, "Oh, wait. I got to go grab my knee pads. I was using them for...for...for this other thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Stewie went inside the house while Brian put the net together. However, before he could go any further, Stewie heard the sound of screeching tires. A car was coming, and Brian was in the way. This shocked Stewie.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

This got Brian's attention. As soon as Brian turned his head in confusion, before the car could hit him, a missile from behind sent the car flying over his head, and when the car landed in front of him, it burst into flames.

"What the hell?" said both Brian and Stewie, even more shocked.

The rest of the family got out of the house, and were shocked to see that a car was in flames in front of Brian.

"Oh, my God!" cried Lois.

"Holy crap," said Peter. "What the hell happened?"

Brian ran back to the front lawn, panting that he almost got hurt or worse.

"Stewie, were you trying to warn me about that car?" Brian asked his baby friend.

"Yes," Stewie answered. "But I'm so glad you're all right. Anyway, what's going on here?"

As soon as Stewie asked the question, he saw an autonomous armored machine roll down the road.

"Oh, my God," said Brian. "Did that thing destroy the car?"

"We should all get back inside the house," Peter requested. "We don't want to be witnesses in this scandal."

The Griffin family got back inside the house when the machine stopped in front of the hockey net and burning car. Out of the machine descended an armored soldier.

"This is Viletta Nu," the soldier said in a female voice. "Target destroyed, as requested. But I have yet to confirm if the suspect driving it is dead or still alive."

* * *

Inside the living room, the Griffin family was watching the news.

"According to officials," news anchor Tom Tucker reported, "today marks the start of the war between the holy Britannian Empire and the city of Quahog, Rhode Island. We can only hope that there will be some survivors."

"War?" Brian repeated. "If I were still out there, I'd teach those Britannian dicks a lesson."

"But Brian," Stewie began, "they'll kill you, like that car tried to do earlier."

"It would've been an accident, still," Brian replied. "I can't help but feel sorry for the family or friends of the person driving the car."

"I guess you're right, Brian," Stewie agreed. "I'll be going upstairs for some weaponry. Can't stop those Britannians without a few weapons."

With that, Stewie went upstairs to his room. As soon as he did, he heard an Italian-American accented voice whisper "Hey, bambino," and stopped short.

"Who said that?" Stewie asked. "Rupert, is that you?"

"No, in the closet," the voice whispered.

Stewie looked at the closet door.

"Are you talking to me?" Stewie replied.

"Shhh!" the voice answered. "You want them Britannians to hear? Quick, get in."

Stewie did so, and saw a shadowy figure about Brian's size. The figure looked like a dog silhouette.

"Who are you?" Stewie whispered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the figure answered. "You'll see once my name tag is revealed. What's _your_ name, kid?"

"Stewie Griffin," he answered. "Anyway, what are you doing in my closet? Are you a stray?"

"No," the figure replied. "I was once owned by an old man named Leo. We lived in a tiny apartment and were close friends, that is, until recently when those Britannians came in and shot him dead."

"Really?" Stewie said.

"Yeah," the figure responded. "Anyway, I stowed into your room so they wouldn't find me."

"Well, we have a dog in this house named Brian," Stewie said. "He's downstairs watching TV with my family."

"Okay," the figure replied. "I can befriend him as soon as you tell me it's safe to come out."

"All right," Stewie responded. And with that, Stewie opened the closet door to make sure nobody was looking. "It's all clear. Let's go."

Both the baby and figure came out. It was a male dog who looked like either a Pit Bull or a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd. His fur was a grayish brown with some cream from his nose all the way to his belly, and he was wearing a black collar with a tag. The dog was relieved to know that there were no Britannians in the house.

"Thanks, kid," the dog congratulated.

"You're quite welcome, uh..." Stewie replied before looking at the dog's name tag, then he continued, "...Vinny. I say, is it short for "Vincenzo", since you're part Italian?"

"Yes," Vinny answered, "yes it is."

"By the way, Vinny," Stewie began, "I'm curious about your dog breed."

"Actually," Vinny began, "I'm a pussyhound. That just means I'm one sixteenth cat."

"Oh, you're a hybrid," Stewie said. "I like a good animal hybrid."

Brian then came into the bedroom.

"Hey," Brian began, "who are you talking to in here?"

"I'm Vinny," Vinny introduced. "I say you must be Brian."

"I say that Stewie told you about me," Brian responded.

"Anyways," Vinny began, "I'm hiding from them Britannians. They killed my owner, Leo."

"Oh," Brian responded sadly. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad you found shelter here."

"Thanks," Vinny said. "Let me tell you a story of what's been going on."

"Okay," Stewie said as he and Brian sat down.

"On this day," Vinny began, "the Holy Britannian Empire had declared war on Quahog, Rhode Island. We Rhode Islanders held fast to our neutrality, and yet Britannia looms as a far greater superpower. They even introduced into combat the autonomous armored Knightmare Frames into battle. My owner and I tried to stop them with little effort. Leo wasn't very lucky. So I ran away before they could shoot _me_, too."

Both Stewie and Brian were in shock about this.

"Oh, my God," Stewie said, hands on his cheeks. "And I've destroyed my time machine."

"Even if you were to go to the farmers market," Brian said to Stewie, "it'd still be too dangerous to go out."

"I know, Brian" Stewie agreed. "I can't imagine what those Britannians would do to Yousef. I can't even _bear_ to see a bloodbath."

"Me, neither," Vinny replied.

"Now," Brian began, "how will we let the Griffins know about you, Vinny?"

"Not to worry, Brian," Vinny answered. "I got it covered."

"Brian, Stewie," Peter called from the living room, "come to the basement quick! Those Britannian soldiers are coming!"

This brought fear on all three faces.

"Oh, crap," Vinny said. "They're gonna find me!"

"Don't worry, Vinny," Brian said. "I have an idea."

* * *

The three of them came down to the basement, with Vinny dressed up in a red vest, a brown jacket, and a pair of glasses. Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg, who were hiding by the washer and dryer, were surprised to see Vinny.

"Hey, who's the stray?" Peter asked, referring to Vinny.

"Vinny's not a stray, Peter," Brian corrected. "He's a dog who recently lost his owner to gunfire. Now he's hiding here for shelter."

"Nice to meet ya', Peter," Vinny addressed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Vinny," Peter replied, offering a handshake. He then introduced Lois, Chris and Meg to him, since he already knows Stewie.

"So, I hear that you're hiding from them Britannians, too, huh?" said Vinny.

"Yeah," Peter answered. "I'm glad you decided to find refuge from the Britannians."

Just then, both Brian and Vinny felt something touching their tails. They looked behind themselves, and saw two hands coming from a hole in the floor touching the tails.

"You both have a reason for living, don't you?" a girl's voice said in their minds.

"That voice," Brian thought.

"Where is it comin' from?" Vinny thought.

It was at that moment that they found themselves seeing strange images in their minds, including what appears to be a group of children praying, with strange bird-like symbols on their foreheads.

"If I grant you two power," the voice continued, "could you go on? I propose a deal: in exchange for this power, you must promise to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. You two will live unlike any other being in this world: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the King will condemn you both to a life of isolation. Are you both ready for this?"

"A convergence with the Ragnarök Connection?" the dogs heard a man's voice asking, as they see an image of him inside a lighted room. "So the myth is beginning once again?"

Now both Brian and Vinny are starting to look serious.

"Yes," Brian answered.

"We hereby accept the terms of your contract," Vinny added.

Now the two found themselves back in the basement. They paid no attention to Stewie saying to them, "Hello? Stewie to dogs? Are you even listening?" Their minds were completely blank for some reason.

Brian had a terrible vision in his mind. He saw the entire Griffin family getting shot. However, he shook his head and saw his family in one piece. Could it be he saw what would happen in the future?

Just then, the Commander of the Britannian Royal Guard broke open the door, with a gun in his hand. His soldiers followed him, and have found their target, regardless of his disguise. A majority of the Griffin family had their hands behind their heads in fear, save for Brian.

"Okay," the Commander said to the Griffins. "Hand over the beige canine and nobody gets hurt."

"Say," Vinny said, with his hand on his lowered head. "How should an Italian-American dog who despises Britannia live his life, huh?"

"What are you saying, hound dog?" the Commander asked. "Are you some sort of radical?...Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Vinny asked. "Why don't you shoot me? After all, I am just a dog. Or have you finally realized that you're talking to someone who can give commands?"

It was at that moment that he uncovered his eyes and raised his head, revealing that he had activated a mysterious ability, and the same bird-like symbol from the image he saw in his mind manifested in his left eye.

Now the Commander shook his gun in fear.

"What is happening here?!" the Commander asked.

"I hereby command you," Vinny began, "all of you, to leave this place and kill no more."

The symbol went straight into the minds of the Commander and his soldiers. At that moment, they all lowered their weapons.

"Men, stand down," the Commander ordered.

"Yes, my lord," his soldiers replied.

And with that, the Commander and soldiers all left the basement, and the house, never to return. Vinny, who gasped in surprise, had just saved the Griffins from certain death.

"Wow, Vinny," Peter said. "Thank you for saving us, and yourself."

"I don't know what we could have done without you, Vinny," Lois added. "Come on upstairs, I'll fix a victory dinner."

The family, except for Brian, went upstairs. Vinny stayed behind as well. Brian's first response since the event was patting Vinny on the shoulder.

"Vinny?" Brian began. "Did you feel what I felt before you saved us? I had a terrible vision that I saw the Griffins get shot. But you came through when you told those Britannian soldiers to leave."

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "But now that I have this new power..."

"Me, too," Brian added.

"We can both change the world," said Vinny with a smile on his face.

"Well, then..." Brian began, also smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince and the Witch

_Dog Soldiers of the Suburbs_

Chapter 2: The Prince and the Witch

by LDEJRuff

* * *

One day earlier at the farmers market, a cloaked hooded figure had arrived at Kabobs. Yousef, the owner, had greeted the figure.

"Hello," Yousef greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Actually, sir," the figure said with a voice that sounded like that of a male high school student. "I'm here to help _you_."

With that, the figure uncovered his hood to show that he had violet eyes and black hair. From his left eye manifested the same bird-like symbol that went straight into Yousef's mind. Yousef then became hypnotized.

"Yes, your highness," Yousef said. "I am at your command."

"Good," the teenager said. "Now listen carefully. Tomorrow afternoon, a fleet of Britannian soldiers will come here and raid this city. I need you and the rest of your shop mates to evacuate as soon as possible before then."

"Understood," Yousef replied.

The teenager then left the tent and farmers market, thinking, "I'm on to your game, father. It was a good thing that C.C. came to me to grant me this power, the power known...as Geass."

* * *

"I take it you commanded the shop owner?" a green-haired girl asked the teenager as soon as he came in to the apartment room.

"Yes," the teenager answered. "The city of Quahog will soon be at war with Britannia. But I, Lelouch vi Britannia, former Eleventh Prince of the Royal Britannian Throne, will be there to stop the war. But I can't do it alone."

"What are you proposing?" the girl asked.

Lelouch answered, "I need soldiers to help me stop the war, and to help me find answers to who shot my mother, Marianne. They will be the starting point for a group I will call the Black Knights."

"I understand, Lelouch," the girl replied. "I can hardly believe it's been two weeks since that day you arrived in this city."

* * *

We flash back two weeks earlier to James Woods High School. Many of the students were getting ready for class, including Meg and her younger brother, Chris.

"So, Chris," Meg said to her brother, "are you ready for another day of education?"

"Hell, yeah," Chris replied. "And by the way, Meg, thanks for helping me with my homework last night."

"Attention, students," Mr. Shepherd's voice said over the intercom. "I have a very important announcement: a new student will be joining us as part of an exchange program. This student hails all the way from Britannia. His name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

The entire school, including school jock Mike Pulaski, had listened to this announcement.

"Awww, yeah," Mike said, clenching his left fist and cupping it with his right. "Fresh meat."

"Oh, wow," Meg said. "A new student? I bet he's cute."

Chris had eyed his big sister with a smooth operator look. "I can see you're going to have a boyfriend, Meg," he said to her.

"Cut it out, Chris," Meg regarded her brother.

* * *

In her homeroom class, Meg was studying when Lelouch entered. He was wearing his Ashford Academy uniform, and greeted the classroom.

"Hello, everyone," Lelouch said. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, and I will be attending your class today."

"Hello, Lelouch," the entire classroom responded. "It is nice to meet you."

The teacher requested Lelouch to be seated next to Meg. Meg took notice, and eyed him nicely, as if she started to fall in love with him.

"Hi," Meg began. "I'm..."

"Meg Griffin," Lelouch interrupted. "I've read all about you. You're the oldest of three siblings and you live in Spooner Street. Your family owns a dog, a White Labrador Retriever, who happens to be anthropomorphic and is housewise, unlike any other animal I met, except for this _other_ dog that lives in the apartment next to mine." He was referring to Vinny at that time.

"Wow," Meg said. "You seem to know a lot, Lelouch."

"Please, call me 'Lulu' for short," Lelouch requested. "Some of my classmates back at Ashford Academy do."

"Okay...Lulu," Meg replied.

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Meg bumped into Mike, and some spaghetti sauce got on his jacket shoulder. Mike turned around and glared at her. Lelouch took notice of this and gulped.

"Oh, my God," Meg stuttered, "I'm so sorry."

"What's your name, dude?" Mike asked.

"Meg Griffin!" Chris shouted from afar.

"Oh, crap," said Lelouch. "Meg's going to get threatened."

It was at that moment when something grabbed his left wrist.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" a familiar voice said in his mind.

"Huh?" Lelouch thought. "Where is that voice coming from?"

Back to Meg and Mike.

"I will destroy you," Mike said menacingly to Meg, right before he got tapped on the shoulder. "What do _you_ want, Brit?" he said, turning his attention to Lelouch, who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Violence is not the answer, Mike Pulaski," Lelouch said. "And neither is bullying."

"Oh, you think you're so smart, don't you?" Mike said. "Well, let me make this clear to you not to mess with Mike Pulaski!" he continued, clenching his fist.

"No more bullying," Lelouch commanded as the Geass sygil in his left eye manifested and went into Mike's mind.

Mike unclenched his fist and was completely helpless.

"You're right, your highness," Mike said. "Sorry." And with that, Mike walked away.

Meg watched as Mike walked away minding his own business.

"Wow, Lulu," Meg said. "Thanks for saving me. Nobody's ever stood up to me like that before."

"You're welcome," Lelouch replied.

"Maybe I can invite you over for dinner sometime," Meg requested.

"Sounds good, Meg," Lelouch said.

* * *

"That was only the beginning," Lelouch thought as that memory faded. We are back in his apartment room. "Since that day, I've lived a different life, a different time, a different providence. I was granted the power of Geass. The power to give complete commands to anyone I make eye contact with." He then said aloud, "C.C., I can't thank you enough."

"You are very welcome, Lelouch," C.C. replied.

They were both unaware that Vinny had listened through his apartment room wall with his left ear.

"Geass?" Vinny thought in wonder. "What the heck is this Geass?"

* * *

The next day, gunshots were heard inside the apartment building. Vinny stood inside the closet, wide-eyed and horrified.

"No," he thought. "Leo."

The Commander of the Guard had just killed Leo, and has heard Vinny's whimpering.

"Where is that noise coming from?" he said. He then ordered his soldiers, "Search this place!"

"Yes, my lord," his soldiers replied.

The entire fleet had searched the apartment until they found Vinny on all fours with his tail between his back legs upon opening the closet door.

"Oh, just a worthless mutt," the Commander said.

This changed Vinny's expression from horrified to irritated.

"Worthless mutt?!" Vinny repeated aloud before getting up and pointing a finger at the Commander. "You won't get away with this!"

"What?...The dog can talk...How can he do that?" various soldiers said in surprise.

"This dog knows too much," the Commander said. "Shoot him!"

Vinny ran off, while the soldiers shot their rifles at him. Luckily, he missed the bullets and ran out of the apartment building. C.C. had watched from behind.

The Captain and his soldiers chased the dog all the way to the building's exit, not noticing that C.C. has leapt through an open window and jumped into the car that would later explode. The soldiers wondered where Vinny went before they noticed the car starting and pulling out of the driveway, and thought Vinny was driving it.

"The beige canine has escaped, Private Nu," the Captain called on his radio. "Can you stop the car he's driving?"

"If I can destroy it," Viletta answered over the radio.

* * *

Vinny has found shelter at the Griffin house before he would climb into and hide in Stewie's bedroom, not noticing Stewie, Brian, the street hockey game or the getaway car.

"Them Brits'll never find me here," he said. He then heard an explosion, and saw the car land in flames. "Oh, crap," he thought. "They must have found me. I gotta hide."

Before he climbed, he heard Lois cry, "Oh, my God!" and Peter say, "Holy crap. What the hell happened?"

Vinny then saw Brian run back to the front yard, panting that he almost got hurt.

"That white dog," Vinny thought. "Where have I seen him before?" Then, he realized, "Oh, no time to think. I gotta hide."

Vinny climbed all the way to Stewie's bedroom through an open window, and hid inside the closet.

"I swear," Vinny thought. "Leo will be avenged."

* * *

"And that's why I hid in your room, Stewie," said Vinny to the baby on the living room couch. We are after the events of the first chapter.

"Whoa," Stewie replied. "You sure dodged a bullet evading death from those soldiers."

"Yeah, no wonder you hate those Britannians," Brian added.

"Not _all_ of 'em, Brian," Vinny corrected. "There are some Brits that I still like, like that teenager I used to live next to. Goes by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" Brian repeated. "That's the name of the boy Meg's dating."

"Oh!" Vinny shouted, surprised. "I didn't expect to hear that."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Meg opened the door and saw Lelouch at the doorstep.

"Hey, Meg," Lelouch greeted.

"Hey, Lulu," Meg greeted back.

"Lulu?" Vinny repeated in confusion, coming to the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Vinny?" Lelouch wondered. "Aren't you supposed to be at the apartment next to mine?"

"Wait a minute," Brian said, coming to the door. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Oh," Lelouch replied, noticing Brian. "You must be Brian. Anyway, Meg invited me over for dinner two weeks ago," he continued, coming into the house. "I thought it would be nice to come in and get to know the family."

"But what about the war?" Brian asked. "You're a Britannian, aren't you?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered. "However, I'm against the war, and want to stop it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess' Announcement

_Dog Soldiers of the Suburbs_

Chapter 3: The Princess' Announcement

by LDEJRuff

* * *

At the dining room, the Griffins, Vinny and Lelouch were having dinner together. After Lelouch had his first helping, he said to Lois, "That is some good dinner, Mrs. Griffin."

"Why, thank you, Lulu," replied Lois. She then turned to Vinny. "And by the way, Vinny, I'm sorry about what happened to your owner."

"That's okay, Lois," Vinny said. "I've pretty much gotten over him when I told the Captain of the Guard and his soldiers to leave. However, I still wanted someone to take good care of me now that Leo's dead."

This bit of sad news brought a sad look on Brian's face. However, his sad look gave way to a smile when he said, "Maybe, you can live with us, Vinny. I always wanted to have a brother-like figure to take care of."

"Really?" Vinny said, ecstatic. "No kidding?"

"No kidding," Brian repeated in the form of an answer. "That means the Griffins will have an extra mouth to feed."

"That's nice, Brian," Lelouch began, "but we need to end this war between Britannia and Quahog. I don't want my country to shed some Rhode Islander blood."

"Yeah, me, neither," Peter added. "I don't want the family to lose a member, such as myself. That would be a heartbreak."

Brian froze at this, and saw an image of Peter dying from a bullet wound on a hospital bed, and the rest of the Griffin family surrounding him in a sad hug. This was an effect of his newly obtained Geass power: to see gruesome images of the future unless something good happens.

Stewie noticed Brian for a moment, and snapped him out of this trance. Brian shook his head.

"Huh?" Brian said. "What's going on, Stewie?"

"You were in a trance, Brian," Stewie answered. "And I noticed your right eye was glowing pink with a bird-like symbol in it."

Lelouch stopped short as he was drinking his water. "Did that baby just say, 'bird-like symbol'?"" he thought. "Brian must have a Geass power, too."

"Stewie must have figured out about Brian's Geass," Vinny thought. "I hope he doesn't find out about _mine_."

"Maybe," Lelouch thought still, "he can be the starting point in my rebellion group, the Black Knights."

"I wonder what's up with Lelouch," Vinny thought, noticing him. "He's acting strange, suddenly. Could it be that _he_ has a Geass power, too? Maybe, it's different, like Brian's and mine."

"I'll bet..." both Lelouch and Vinny thought.

Stewie noticed that both Lelouch and Vinny were staring at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stewie said, breaking the two out of their thinking. "It's like you two are having a staring contest, and are waiting to see which one of you two would blink."

"Oh," Vinny chuckled. "Sorry about that, Stewie."

"No, no, Vinny," Lelouch began. "The fault is mine. I was just thinking about what Stewie said about Brian."

"And I was thinking about what _you_ had, Lelouch," Vinny said. "Do you think we can discuss this after dinner?"

"Sounds fine," Lelouch answered. "We'll meet in the living room."

* * *

As promised, Lelouch and Vinny sat in the living room couch after dinner, and began their discussion.

"You don't have to say anything first, Lulu," Vinny began. "I'm guessing you have a Geass power, too, just like Brian and I."

"Wait," Lelouch said. "You're a Geass user, too?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "With mine, I can give commands to anyone I have eye contact with. However, I don't know if this can be repeated on the same person."

"I'm afraid not, Vinny," Lelouch regretted. "I have the same Geass as you, and mine cannot be used on a person more than once. I tried it on a classmate in school, and the first time succeeded, but the second time failed. But how come you and I have the same Geass?"

"Well," Vinny began, "maybe it's a coincidence. Does your sister, Nunnally, know about this?"

"No," Lelouch answered. "All she knows is that since I'm her older brother, she loves me so much. She even made a pinky promise with me not to lie. And I bet, since you and Brian are going to be like brothers in this house, you can make the same promise with each other."

"I guess so, Lulu," Vinny said.

"By the way," Lelouch began, "what Geass power does Brian have?"

"The ability to see a gruesome future," Vinny replied. "That is, unless something good happens to prevent it."

Just then, a news report got their attention. Tom Tucker was sitting on the desk.

"This just in," Tom said. "Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia is about to give a special announcement to both Britannians and Quahogians." He turned to the news crew. "Is...is that even a word?" he asked.

The picture cut to a podium where Princess Euphemia, who has pink hair and violet eyes, just like the ones Lelouch has, was standing. She looked serious. Vinny gasped in awe at her appearance.

"Oh, my gosh," Vinny said. "She looks so beautiful."

"She _is_," Lelouch said. "Euphy's my half-sister."

"Half-sister?" Vinny repeated. "Is she related to your pops or som'n?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered. "She and I share the same father."

Euphy gave a speech. "To all of Quahog who is still alive," she addressed, "and to any Britannian out there who is watching, be it a soldier or a royal family member, I have this to say. This war has to stop. Can you not see my pain?" she continued, with tears in her eyes. "My heart was ripped from my chest and torn in two. In other words, I am heartbroken by the fact that both Britannia and Quahog are at war. The last thing I want to see is a bloodbath, and I do not want that to happen. Please, I am begging you. End the war so that I can live my life in peace, especially with my siblings, Prince Schneizel, Second Princess Cornelia, and Third Prince Clovis."

Both Lelouch and Vinny watched this with awe.

"Wow," Vinny said. "Some tough words comin' from such a beautiful princess."

"That's Euphy for you," Lelouch added.

Brian came into the room.

"Hey, guys," Brian greeted. "I couldn't help but notice you watching the news and can tell that Vinny has it in for the address-giving Princess. Maybe I can give some tips on dating."

"That's okay, Brian," Vinny replied. "I already know well enough about dating. Besides, that was a mighty fine speech she gave. Maybe I can congratulate her in person."

"I don't think so, Vinny," Brian disagreed. "Those Britannians will kill you faster than you can say 'Ciao'. Maybe it's better if I drove you over there in my Prius. You'd be safer in there."

"Oh," Vinny said. "Well, that sounds nice. After all, I do need the protection. Thanks for being there for me, soon-to-be step-brother."

"Prius?" Lelouch repeated. "I had no idea that you can drive, Brian."

"Well, Lelouch," Brian began, "I could tell you more about me sometime."

* * *

At the Fine Arts Center, as Euphy was about to leave the podium, she stopped short upon hearing the slow clapping of hands. She looked in front of the stairs and saw Vinny, clapping his hands and wearing a smile on his face.

"You're a dog," Euphy said. "Why is a dog like you clapping your hands at the Fine Arts Center?"

"Because," Vinny began, "that speech you gave was wonderful, Princess Euphy. I just came here with a friend after watching you on the telly."

"You saw my announcement?" asked Euphy.

"Yes, your highness," Vinny answered.

"But how did you get passed security?" Euphy continued.

Vinny answered, looking behind himself, "I have my reasons."

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny approaching a couple of guards, who were about to ready their spears.

"I request an audience with Princess Euphemia," said Vinny, activating his Geass. "Please, let me in."

With that, the bird-like symbol in his eye went to the guards' minds, and the guards lowered their spears and allowed Vinny passage into the Fine Arts Center.

"Perfect," Vinny thought.

Back to him and Euphy.

"Anyway," Vinny began, "I don't know if that message you gave will instantly go through. Many Britannian soldiers will kill us Quahogians without reason. Plus, some Quahogians can use them Knightmares to protect themselves."

"I know," Euphy assured. "My brother, Prince Schneizel, can be very strategic. And I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I, too, can use a Knightmare."

"Well, as soon as this war is over," Vinny began, "I wanna get to know you better."

"And I want to get to know you, too," Euphy replied. "What's your name?"

"Vincenzo," Vinny answered. "Call me 'Vinny' for short. I recently lost my owner, Leo, to gunfire, but I'll soon be a Griffin dog, and a step-brother, as they have another dog."

"Very well, Vinny," Euphy said, petting him on the head.

Little did either of them know that behind the curtain, a small shadowy figure, about the same size as either Brian or Vinny, has watched them with content. The figure looked like an anthropomorphic Border Collie silhouette.

"You may need some help, Vinny," the figure thought. "More help than you think in stopping this war."


End file.
